


【VIXX90】晚間11點10分的病房

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 1





	【VIXX90】晚間11點10分的病房

晚間11點10分的病房

#cp90 太滾生日賀  
#小公主(X)軟萌太滾X男友力溫柔誘惑圓  
#有車

「燒也退的差不多了，那哥先回公司了，你好好休息知道嗎?醫生說你明早在出院，我明天再來接你。」病床旁經紀人一邊收拾東西，一邊對床上剛醒來的鄭澤運交代著:「有什麼問題就按鈴喊護理師知道嗎?」

「……嗯。」鄭澤運撇過頭輕輕應了一聲，似乎是漫不經心的敷衍，經紀人見狀伸手拍了一下對方的頭碎唸到:「你就是太不愛惜自己的身體，現在送急診開心了吧?」

鄭澤運努努嘴，被唸的啞口無言，最近行程的確過於密集，而他又是一忙起來就三餐不定，半夜不睡的類型，結果不出索然的倒下了，還偏偏是在他生日這天，剛才翻開手機，發現成員們一個個都在網上奇奇怪怪的祝福自己生日的訊息，但居然一個人都沒來，這還算不算好隊友了!

「其他人呢……」鄭澤運抱著微小的希望，鄭澤運在經紀人離開病房前半撐著身子爬起身問道，他本還期待晚上回宿舍可以有一點小驚喜，現在看來是沒望了，而且居然沒半個人打電話來是說要來看他的，這什麼意思!

「啊…他們都知道你進醫院啦，本來說要來看的被學沇阻止了，你也知道最近你們每個行程都忙，可不能被你傳染了，好了哥先走了啊。」經紀人哥越是說鄭澤運的表情就漸漸垮下來，在最後經紀人關上病房門後都還在抱怨著那個自己的戀人，不來看自己就算了，居然還阻止別人來看他。

那個時刻，獨自待在昏暗的病房裡，手上還吊著點滴的鄭澤運突然有一種被全世界拋棄的感覺，就著昏暗的燈光配上儀器那規律的滴滴聲鄭澤運閉上眼，不久、突然門刷一聲的被打開，他興奮的睜開眼回過頭卻只看見同樣是一臉疲憊的護理師推著推車走進病方，一邊按著電腦一邊問道:「鄭先生?全名是?」

「……鄭澤運。」

「好、要拔針了。」他看著護理師手腳俐落的拆下他身上的管線針頭、收拾掉瓶，在護理師離開病房前忍不住問道:「我現在能出院嗎?」

結果當然是得到護理師看也沒看一眼毫不留情的說道:「還有些低燒，醫生讓你住院觀察一晚明早沒事就能辦理出院。」

登記完鄭澤運的資料護理師急急忙忙的推著車又離開了，頓時病房又變回了空蕩蕩的模樣，無奈的翻了個身，鄭澤運決定閉眼睡覺。

※

『嗚…啊嗯，澤運啊。』

什麼?怎麼回事，

當鄭澤運還沒意識到底發生什麼事情，只是他一睜眼發現這裡好像不是病房，這熟悉的天花板，熟悉的房間佈置，這……不是他房間嗎?

『嗯…澤運快點，太滾尼……』這時身上的人發出的聲音把鄭澤運換回神，他連忙轉過頭，愣了下，發覺跨坐在自己身上的不是別人，正是他親愛的隊長戀人，車學沇身著他那件寬大的黑色V領毛衣露出蜜色的大腿，頭上戴著不久前他惡趣味送給對方的貓耳，還有掃到自己大腿癢癢的觸感低頭一看只見黑色的貓尾從寬大的毛衣下露出來，車學沇雙手撐在他身上微微躬起腰的模樣儼然像一隻高雅的黑貓。

眨了眨眼，鄭澤運下意識的扶住在他身上亂動的車學沇有些結巴的問道:「學…學沇尼?怎…怎麼在這?」

『你在說什麼啊……』車學沇微微趴下身噘起嘴，顯然對鄭澤運的問題有些疑惑:『今天不是你生日嘛……說要給你驚喜的。』

『驚…驚喜?』鄭澤運吞了下口水看著湊到眼前的車學沇微微縮了一下，瘋狂眨眼腦中不停運轉這所謂的驚喜是到哪個等級:『什…什麼驚喜?』

『你˙覺˙得˙呢?』車學沇勾起嘴角，一手拉過鄭澤運扶在他腿上的手慢慢往上帶一邊俯下身在鄭澤運耳邊吐氣說道:『自己…確認一下?』

雖然被逗得脹紅了臉，但瞬間全身充血的鄭澤運心中簡直是過大年的氣氛，這才是他生日該有的啊，送急診是在醫院當孤單老人什麼的全是假的!

摟緊身上人的腰鄭澤運一使力翻身要把人壓到身下，準備好好使用他的生日禮物……

※

碰!

「啊啊…啊西，怎麼回事?」睜大眼睛左看右看的，鄭澤運對於突然消失的生日禮物感到不解，看了看身下冰冷的地板，再看看自己身上穿的病號服，抬頭又看了看天花板，該死的……他還在醫院。

阿西……就算是夢至少讓他夢完再醒啊!

「怎麼了那麼大聲?!你醒了?」

熟悉的聲音傳進耳裡，不曉得是不是自己又在做夢還是幻聽，鄭澤運一回過頭便看見剛才在自己夢中消失的主角慌慌張張的從病房的浴室探出頭，髮梢還帶了點水珠，不過這身……黑色的上衣加棉質長褲，他的寬鬆V領毛衣呢?

這樣想著，鄭澤運忍不住瞇起眼睛，到是從浴室出來的車學沇一臉迷茫的看著坐在地上的鄭澤運。

「怎麼啦?幹嘛坐地上，地上涼你燒都還沒完全退呢。」車學沇說著一邊走到病床邊把鄭澤運拉起來讓他坐回床上，正要給他蓋被子時鄭澤運一臉疑惑的問道他。

「你怎麼在這?」

「我從公司直接過來的，不然我們澤運大人可要埋怨我不來看你還阻止弟弟來看你吧。」車學沇說著無奈的笑了下捏捏鄭澤運的臉頰，遭到鄭澤運的閃躲。

「怎麼?真生氣啦?」看著一臉就寫著我在生氣的鄭澤運車學沇戳了戳對方的臉頰，被鄭澤運一把揮開盯著他許久才見倉鼠噘著嘴開口:「那禮物呢?」

「嗯?」車學沇眨了眨眼。

「禮物!我的生日驚喜呢?!你說有驚喜給我的!」以為車學沇要賴帳鄭澤運急的分貝都高了不少，車學沇難得的需要對鄭澤運說出要他小聲點這種話來。

「你小聲點啊，這裡是醫院還是晚上。」車學沇連忙起身按下鄭澤運的肩膀安撫兩下，看倉鼠沒有要繼續亂叫的意思才坐回床邊的椅子上說道:「都生病還討什麼禮物啊，放在家呢急著從公司來就沒繞回去取了。」

話一說完車學沇便看到鄭倉鼠鼓著臉頰扯開被子就要下床一邊說道:「那我們現在回家。」

「欸欸欸!幹什麼呢，醫生說你明天才能出院。」說著車學沇一把扯過鄭澤運按回床上，還低燒著的鄭澤運也沒什麼力氣一下子被車學沇制伏，只能氣鼓鼓的窩在床上看也不看對方。

不曉得是不是生病的人都特別幼稚，車學沇有些無奈，但又想到今天鄭澤運是昏過去被送進急診室的又不經有些心疼，也不忍心對耍脾氣的鄭澤運生氣，把鄭澤運埋在枕頭裡的臉挖出來捧著說道:「好好好，別生氣嘛、養好病我們明天回家拆禮物好不好?」

「……我現在就要拆。」臉頰被車學沇揉的有些變形鄭澤運還是堅持著。

「我現在去哪給你弄禮物啊，總不會要我現在回去再來吧，來回車程也來不及啊。」車學沇說著看了下時間，卻不料鄭澤運一把扯過他的手翻身就把他壓到床上，嚇了一跳他下意識掙扎，沒想到一不小心直接把鄭澤運踹下床。

「啊啊!疼……嗚好痛。」摔到地上的鄭澤運扶著手哀嚎，車學沇回過神來立刻爬下床把人撈回床上左看右看的，畢竟現在對方還是病號呢。

「沒事吧澤運?有沒有撞到頭?」車學沇著急的詢問著，鄭澤運又唉了兩聲後抬起頭來看著他，眼裡還泛著水光也不曉得是不視摔疼的，車學沇皺了皺眉說道:「要不我叫人來看看吧。」

說著車學沇就要伸手去按鈴，鄭澤運見狀連忙阻止對方，抓住車學沇的手說道:「我沒事。」

「真的?」還是有些不放心車學沇歪了下頭向對方確認。

「真的啦!」鄭澤運說著甩開車學沇的手賭氣的雙手抱胸撇過頭去，不曉得倉鼠怎麼突然又鬧脾氣的車學沇無奈的只好又坐到床緣，雙手攬過鄭澤運的肩晃啊晃的:「怎麼又生氣啦?」

鄭澤運還是不裡他，車學沇只好又一次像是在哄小孩一樣哄自己男友。

「怎麼啦澤運?誰欺負你啦?澤運澤運?消消氣嘛，你說說怎樣才不生氣好不好?」車學沇不間斷的勸說著，好不容易才讓鄭澤運正眼看他。

「……我要禮物。」說出來的話卻還是讓車學沇哭笑不得。

「我現在怎麼生禮物給你啊……」

「……那我要抱抱。」鄭澤運說著張開雙手，車學沇笑了下一邊說著好好好，便上前摟住對方，過了幾秒鄭澤運推開他又抬頭說道:「我要BOBO。」

說著、鄭澤運指了指自己的嘴唇，車學沇猶豫了一下，最後在鄭澤運哼聲的催促下傾身在對方唇上啄了一下:「這樣可以了吧?」

「……我要親親。」鄭澤運說著又崛起嘴唇。

「啊…這……」

「快點啊!」

「好好好，親就親。」此刻車學沇也是半放棄治療，湊過去吻住對方，平時鄭澤運唇總是有些涼涼的，今天大概是發燒的關係嘴唇也特別熱，一不留神便被鄭澤運按住後腦，口腔被闖入，比平時溫度高上不少的舌靈活的舔拭著他口腔內側、讓車學沇忍不住發出幾聲悶坑:「嗚…嗯……嗚嗯。」

手不自主的攀上鄭澤運的肩膀車學沇漸漸的開始回應對方，也顧不了對方還病著張開口迎合著鄭澤運的入侵，唇齒交纏發出嘖嘖的水聲，直到分開來連車學沇的臉頰都跟鄭澤運一樣泛起紅潤。

「呼…呼，這樣…可以了吧?」微微喘著氣車學沇歪著頭問道，但沒想到鄭澤運扶在他後腦的手漸漸下滑還住他的後腰，說道:「……還要。」

車學沇不太記得是怎麼開始的了，他記得自己在鄭澤運的撒嬌上半推半就的爬上他的病床，又在鄭澤運可憐兮兮的說自已是病人沒力氣後、認命的爬到對方身上，跨坐在在鄭澤運膝蓋的位置，他把手探進鄭澤運的褲頭撫上那不曉得什麼時後就開始有反應的家伙。

「……都感冒了還這麼有精神。」車學沇說著壞心的捏了對方一把，果不起然聽到鄭澤運的驚呼，抬頭看見鄭澤運一臉難受、臉頰紅通通的模樣不開心的指責自己:「還不是都你害的。」

「怎麼又是我的錯啦?」車學沇笑著問道，手指靈活的在發脹的柱身上下活動，前端冒出的白液沾染著他的指間。

「……反正都是你的錯。」不滿對方一副戲弄自己的模樣，鄭澤運抓過對方的手把車學沇拉向前讓對方跪在自己腰間，微微彎曲膝蓋伸手扯對方的褲子:「你快點。」

「好好好、你別扯壞了，我自己來行吧。」車學沇拍開鄭澤運的手起身把下身的衣物全脫下來放到一旁椅子上，跨回鄭澤運身上一手撐在鄭澤運腹部一手繞到自己身後:「嗚嗯……這什麼都沒有，你得等我一下……」

說著車學沇低下頭來，探到身後的手摸到鄭澤運挺立的下身，順勢借著對方的體液沾濕手指探到自己後穴:「嗯……嗚嗯。」

鄭澤運屏住呼吸睜大眼睛，靜靜的吞著口水等著車學沇，不過因為沒有可以潤滑的東西車學沇弄了比平時久了不少的時間，等到鄭澤運都有些著急，忍不住抬起腰蹭著對方的臀部:「嗚…還沒好?」

「嗚呃…呼…呼，等等…你等等……呼好吧，沒事你來吧。」車學沇低喘著氣抬起頭，鄭澤運發覺現在對方也跟自己一樣，冒著汗臉頰紅通通的，看著車學沇的表情鄭澤運頓時愣著沒有動作，到是車學沇直接握住那在他身下蹭了許久發脹的陰莖抵到入口慢慢沉下腰:「呃…嗚嗯……哈呼…哈呼。」

大口吸著氣好不容易車學沇才把那碩大的東西吞進一半，抽離探到身後的手，車學沇雙手撐在他的腹部上往後直接一坐到底，兩人都發出一聲悶坑，車學沇甚至馬上抬起一手捂住自己的嘴才沒叫出來，感受到對方大腿微微顫抖和額角滑落的冷汗，鄭澤運即使自己難受的很想趕快進行下一步但還是抬手按壓著對方大腿根部幫助他放鬆。

「呼……沒事…我沒事澤運。」不久後稍微適應的車學沇直起腰放下捂住嘴的手，握住鄭澤運撫在他腿上的雙手緩緩上下擺動起腰肢，鄭澤運的下身比平時更火熱，每一次深入都讓他渾身發顫:「嗯…嗚嗯，嗯……哈嗯。」

「嗚…學沇…哈…哈嗯，學沇好棒。」鄭澤運瞇起眼，渾身的血液都往下身充斥，快感不端攀升，他不自主跟著對方的頻率挺動著腰，本就白皙的皮膚因為發燒的緣故全身泛著一絲紅潤的氣息，車學沇低下頭看見那微微張著口露出的小舌事多麼誘人，於是他毫不猶豫的選擇俯下身含住對方的嘴唇。

「嗚…嗚嗯，啊嗯。」車學沇捧著鄭澤運的臉頰，在他唇上又咬又舔的鄭澤運被他弄得有些喘不過氣，車學沇抬起頭時看著雙頰紅潤眼裡泛著水光嘴唇都被他吻腫的鄭澤運忍不住調笑:「真可愛啊澤運……啊!」

突然本被他吻得全身發軟的鄭澤運不曉得哪根筋不對，伸手環過他的腰一用力翻身就把他壓到床上，車學沇頓時被摔得有些發矇的，迷迷糊糊的張開眼看見身上的獅子眼裡閃著光狠狠盯著自己。

「真可愛呢，學˙沇˙尼。」

啊……又生氣了。

半夜、病房裡鄭澤運摟著睡著的車學沇兩人緊緊靠著縮在單人病床上，鄭倉鼠美滋滋的想著雖然這生日驚喜沒有貓耳貓尾和男友毛衣，不過他勉強接受了。

※

隔天、好心集合來醫院接兩個大哥回家的弟弟們卻發現，鄭澤運順利出院了，但換車學沇病了，面對咳嗽連連的車學沇，李在煥手叉著腰指責到:「哥還說什麼我們會被傳染感冒不讓我們來，自己還不是感冒了!」

車學沇撇過頭尷尬的笑了下不想多做解釋。

END


End file.
